Zootopia: A Christmas In Bunnyburrow
Zootopia: A Christmas In Bunnyburrow is an upcoming short film that takes place almost a year after the events of the movie. As the name suggests, Judy and Nick spend their first Christmas together in the former´s family home back at Bunnyburrow. Premise Christmas is at hand, with both Judy and Nick going to their holiday after a long week of work at the ZPD is behind them. However, the Wilde home is under repairs during the whole holiday, so Nick and his parents ask if they could spend the holiday with Judy´s folks, to which she agrees. Nick is eager about this, since it´s his first Christmas together with her, and they have already tried out dating a couple of times, but their relationship is just at it´s early state. It´s also the first time he gets introduced to Judy´s family. The fox is a little shy around the family at first, but they get along with him fine quickly, having a great time there. They eat together, listen to Christmas carols and Gideon even pays a visit as their Santa. Nick and Judy get a lot of presents, the best of which they get from each other. At the end of the special, it´s officially confirmed to the viewer that Nick and Judy are now an item, and it ends with the two kissing underneath a mistletoe. Characters making an apperance - Judy Hopps - Nick Wilde - John Wilde - Mrs.Wilde - Stu Hopps - Bonnie Hopps - Violet Hopps and the rest of Judy´s siblings - Judy´s grandfather - Cotton - Gideon Grey - Chief Bogo - Clawhauser - Gazelle (a short cameo) Notes - The film would play in front of a live action-remake of a Disney Classic released around Christmas. - At this point, Judy and Nick have dated twice, but during the special is where their couple status is finally made canon with their first real kiss. - Judy has met Nick´s parents before this event, but he hasn´t met hers yet. - Judy´s grandfather, who thought that foxes were made by the devil, changes his mind during this short as he eventually ends up in good terms with Nick and his parents like the rest of the family. - Bogo and Clawhauser appear early on during the special where they wish Judy and Nick a merry Christmas before they go on their holidays. - The foxes eat goose, turkey and chicken for their Christmas feast, with vegetarian cuisine for the rabbits. -Bobby Catmull´s son makes an appearance as one of the mammal children caroling on their door. -Judy and Nick get presents not only from each other and their families, but also from their friends at the ZPD, Finnick, Flash, Gazelle, Gideon as well as the Big and the Otterton families. -Nick gets a new suit with a Christmas-styled tie from Judy, while she gets a beautiful new evening dress from him. -Gazelle sings again in the end credits. Category:What if-scenarios Category:Hypothetical stuff Category:Short films Category:GrandmamasCannolis fanon Category:Christmas stories Category:Fanon